After all we've got all weekend to catchup
by Heiress of Blaze
Summary: After a week of not seeing each other, Dirk wakes up Joan with a special surprise. Ziz is smut, lemon. Don't like don't read. Rated for language and content. Dirk, Joan genderbent john oc plot-less. Read and review please!


_Author's Note:_

_Angie: Oh hey everyone! This is a oneshot lemon for my OTP. In case you were wondering what it was my OTP is it's the DJ Express or Dirk x Joan. This is actually a birthday gift for my best guy friend and rp buddy Dirk. Who didn't even know I was writing it up until a few days before his birthday? Anyways, I guess I should include some warnings right? WARNING: If you don't like bondage, whips, or smut in general then don't read it. And last but certainly not least a huge birthday shout out to my inspiration for this story, Happy Birthday Dirk! *presents him the smut story* enjoy! ^w^_

**_Joan POV: _**

I'm dreaming a wonderfully delicious dream. Because there is no way in Hell that Dirk is up before me on a Saturday, unless he's planning a surprise. I shudder a bit, pleasure running through my nerves and easing me into reality as Dirk's hands and mouth work wonders on me. His lips are slowly kissing a trail from my jawbone down to the heat in between my legs. Hot open mouthed kisses are left behind and he suddenly stops and starts back upwards, landing in the valley in-between my breasts. Using one hand he begins to mold one of my mounds to his liking; pinching, twisting, pulling and gripping. All eliciting heated moans from my lips. His mouth is currently busy working on my other breast, tongue swirling delicately around the swollen nub until his teeth graze by it and come down hard.

I gasp and am fully awaken now as a wave of pleasure hits me. I had jolted up, causing him to take more of me into his mouth, not that he would mind. He soon switched sides, saliva trailing from my swollen breast to his mouth. I looked at it sleepily in awe and sighed a bit when it broke after being suspended for such a short while. I suddenly came to my senses as I realized my top had been off... I blushed and pouted at him. "Hey babe?" I asked innocently "Yes my sexy Aphrodite?" "Why am I not wearing a shirt? I'm pretty sure I had one on when I went to be last night" "Well... You see I was missing you so much and when I saw you in that outfit; it looked so sexy on you and, and" He didn't get to finish his explanation. He wanted to make love to me. He wanted me and his usually vibrant orange eyes were darkened to seductively deep amber.

I licked the corner of my lips as my hands found themselves at the nape of his hair, pulling him down on top of me; sending our lips crashing upon each other. The kiss was sweet and wonderfully deep. Growing darker and lustier as the seconds ticked by until we had to break for air, my hands ran across his bare chest, his hard toned abs rippling under my feather light touch. He groaned quietly and I smirked, bringing his lips back to mine to share a fiery kiss. He tasted like sweet oranges. "Mmm." I murmured against his neck. I explored there for a bit, licking, nipping and sucking my way around it; showering it in affection.

When I came to his Adam's apple, I slowly licked around it, finally sucking gently on it when he groaned in pleasure. He gently pushed me away from him, my lips releasing his skin, leaving an angry red mark. I mewled in protest only to have him attack my face and neck with kisses, nips and the occasional bite. I moaned and leaned into his touch, my hands wandering once again across the chest I could never get enough of. His hands wandered across my body as well, soft gentle touches bloomed across my torso sending shots of pleasure across my body. Everywhere except where I needed it most. His hand brushed by one of my breasts, causing me to gasp in pleasure, arching into his touch. He simply chuckled in response and moved his hand away, teasing me mercilessly. Another mewl of protest escaped my plump lips and his hand returned with his mouth to continue to ravish my wanting chest. His tongue licked the nub experimentally, causing it to harden more than before. His mouth quickly attached itself as he began to lip and suck on it as if he were nursing.

Bursts of pleasure exploded across my skin making me elicit long moans. His hand pinched and twisted the other breast, making sure not to forget it before switching places. My hands found their way into his silky locks, gripping them to have some sort of hold on reality. He moved back up to kiss me, and in between kisses we caressed each other lovingly. "I missed you so much, babe. So much, for so many reasons. So many nights without you, the bed felt empty without you. Last night I had a horrible nightmare. My worst. I lost you and woke up the morning of the day we met and you didn't remember what we had together. You left me." he breathed hotly in my ear. "I know babe. Everyone had their loved ones but you weren't there. It was tough. But at least we could talk with each other" I replied tapping my temple, "Don't worry. I will never leave you. You're gonna have to kill me first to try to get rid of me. I love you too much. I'm here now though and we've got all weekend to catch up." I smiled at him, my eyes glazing over with lust as I admired his half naked body. I tsked at him upon realizing something.

"Well, this won't do at all dear. We're going to have to remove that offending atrocity you have on. I'm sorry, but the boxers will have to go" I reached down between us, just grazing his hardening erection to pull them down. He hissed as the cool air enveloped his hard member. I whipped them across the room and they landed with a rather audible thump by the door next to my missing tank top. Huh. So that's where it went. Grinning, Dirk went to remove my bottoms as well "To make it even" was his excuse, but we both knew just how badly we needed to see each other completely. To be in each other's embrace and know we weren't dreaming. His fingers grazed my waist and I sighed in pleasure. He kissed my lips lightly before moving his way back down territory so well known to him.

**_Dirk POV _**

You kiss your way down familiar territory. Stopping by her belly button to lick around it; slipping your tongue into it briefly before continuing on your way down to her moist heat. The scent of her arousal made your mouth water as you skip past it and kiss her inner thighs. You find it hard not to smirk as she writhes under your grasp and begged you to stop teasing her. She pleaded with you as your mouth trailed kisses down her leg, further away from her burning need. There was a moment when her voice changed to one laced with need. It whined at you as you continued to tease her until you couldn't take it anymore.

You plunged your tongue into her folds, slick with her juices and the reaction you got from her made your cock twitch in anticipation. You lap at her heat, eating her out as if she was the finest dessert around. She tasted sweet, like ambrosia from the garden of the gods. Her hands tightening in your hair as she let out another moan, sucking on her clit tenderly. "Mmmm, you taste so good. I can't wait to get inside you." You mumbled, licking your lips. She was close, moans dripping from her lips. "I'm gonna cum!" she cried out and you immediately withdrew with a smirk. "Why would you do that? I was going to cum…" she cried out in disappointment.

"Silence! Your Master is speaking. You do not speak unless spoken to, understand slave?" quickly picking up on what you wanted to do she nodded, causing you to frown. You got off the bed, and went to the drawer where the whips and restraints were kept. Taking what you required to discipline her insubordination you returned and swiftly bound her legs to a spreader bar at the foot of the bed, leaving her legs wide open and exposed to do whatever you pleased. Then you tied her hands to the posts behind her head with little preamble. You pulled out the whip and lashed it across her leg, earning a squeak from the disheveled mess on the bed before you. "I said, do you understand, answer me slave or worse punishment will ensue." "I understand Master." She said, nodding and laying absolutely still. "Good, here is your punishment for your insubordination. You've earned each of these stripes you know, you should be proud." You said as you lashed a set of 'tiger stripes' across her legs. They made her look even more appealing if you said so yourself.

"Th- thank you Master", she choked out through her moans. Smiling wickedly at her, you flicked your wrist again, deciding to mark her whole body, the moans and other indecipherable noises letting you know that she was enjoying it just as much as you were. "Please Master" she begged, writhing under you as you straddled her, naked and just barely teasing her entrance with your cock. "Please what, Slave" she flushed a heavy shade of red. "Please, fuck me" she whispered, looking at you with bright blue eyes; darkened with lust and filled with want. "As you wish" you replied as you eased yourself into her tight entrance.

**_Joan POV_**

Pleasure was running through every nerve of your body, tingling pleasantly after receiving the full body lashings. By then you were driven nearly half crazy with lust. You were even willing to beg for it, which was a big turn on for him. "Please, please fuck me. Make me yours, completely." You hadn't even finished when he eased himself into you. You were quite wet but still oh so tight. He was big as well, and you felt yourself tearing all over again. He filled you to the brim and was in you up to the hilt. He moved a bit and you moaned, half in pain, half in pleasure. Waiting for a bit he pulled out a moment too soon and rammed into you the searing pain burning away into pleasure as a raw scream ripped itself from your throat. Your vision blinded into white as he settled into a rhythm groaning with every thrust.

"Gog you're so tight, your pussy's squeezing my cock" he groaned out. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" you sighed in pleasure; everything felt so good and it was wonderful to be back with the love of your life. "mmmm. Kiss me Master. Kiss me hard, make me your slut and your slave" He slowed down a bit. "What did I tell you Slave? Silence. The only thing I want to hear from you are the moans of pleasure as I fuck you into this mattress you cock hungry cum slut." He replied, biting down on a particularly sensitive spot on your neck, causing you to shudder and moan. "Yes Master" Came your reply in a squeak as you arched into him. He smirked down at you, "Good Slave" he replied, speeding up his thrusts and making them harder, plowing into you without mercy, just the way you liked it.

"Oh goooooog Diiiiirk it feeeels so good" You moan out, forgetting to call him Master. Fuck that, you were both close, so close to reaching that point of pleasure that any kind of act you were putting on was dissolving like sugar in water. It's not like neither of you cared by this point. You both just sought that sweet release. "Oh yeah slut, moan my name like the whore you are." He called out, undoing the restraints on your wrists. You wasted no time and soon you were bringing his head down to kiss you, tongues dancing and the tongue rings you both had made the kiss feel even better. He undid the restraints on your ankles and you wrapped your feet around his lower back, clinging to him and meeting his thrusts. You moaned in pleasure, feeling yourself seconds away from release.

"I'm going to cum!" you whined, causing Dirk to thrust into you sporadically. "Me too baby, cum for me you little slut!" he cried out, giving you the little push you needed to reach climax. "I'm I'm cumming!" you cried out, pleasure hitting you like a runaway train, your vision whiting out completely as you were reduced to a withering mess of babbles. "I'm cumming baby! I'm gonna fill you up with my cum, and you're going to take it" said Dirk throatily in your ear as his hot cum shot deep inside you, walls clenching tightly around his member causing him to groan in pleasure. He collapsed on top of you, kissing you deeply and rolling to the side, arms wrapping around you. "That; was amazing. I missed you so much hun. I love you." You said to him, kissing him deeply. "Yeah, it was. I missed you too. And I'll always love you." He panted out, a light sheen of sweat covering both of your bodies after your passionate round of lovemaking. Both spent you cuddled together and basked in the afterglow, a serene smile on your face as you turned to face the love of your life.

**_Dirk POV_**

You turned to face the love of your life, a smile on your face as you caress her cheek tenderly. "I love you, Joan" "I love you too Dirk" She said as she cuddled into you, the rays of the morning sun lighting up her face, her hair fanned around her like a halo. She looked beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful, even her personality. She completed you and was fun to be around. She was bright, energetic and passionate. Great in bed and always coming up with creative ideas and activities for the two of you to do. You smiled and kissed the top of her head, inhaling for a moment. "Mmmmm, you smell good" you noted as you brought her closer to you, bodies so close together you couldn't tell where one ended and the other started. She giggled and sighed happily. "It's Jasmine." She replied, burrowing her head in your chest as she snuggled closer to you, if that was even possible. She yawned and glanced at the clock, eyes drooping closed. "You know when you wake up we're going at it again right?" you asked, a smirk in your tone. "Of course." She replied, smiling, "After all, we've got all weekend to catch-up~."

_A/N:_

_This turned out pretty well and I'm rather pleased with the results. Like everything though, there are a few things I didn't like but I didn't really know how I could improve it to make it better… Sorry for any out of characterness…. The skeleton of this chapter was actually taken from an original fiction so about at least a quarter of it was taken from there. The rest had no skeleton or planning whatsoever. I just, wrote._

_ I worked really, really hard on this chapter and this is my first ever written down smut. I'm kind of scared to post it up here? Like, I know there's some flaws in it with characters and there's a reference from the skeleton there that I didn't bother to fix because I don't think it really needed to be?_

_Anyways, I guess the whole point of this is that I hoped you really liked reading this story and to all the other readers who stuck this far to the end. Thank you all for reading it and let me know what y'all thought about it? Should I write more oneshots like these? Or should I just stop in general? Questions? Comments, Shoot me an ask of leave it in the reviews! ^w^ :3_


End file.
